On the Whim of Impulse
by Akumarayne
Summary: Before Hakuryuu leaves for Sindria, Judal comes by for one last bit of harassment and both end up surprising the other. Haku/Judal
1. Kou's Prince

A/N: I realize there's some variations to how people see Judal and so I decided to go the innocent/naive/pure route when it comes to kissing and sexuality in general. Hopefully its something you'll enjoy. Huge thanks to SarcasticSeraph, as this wouldn't have been possible without your help.

* * *

"Hey, Crybaby-_kun~_"

The voice more than the words made the hair at the back of Hakuryuu's neck stand on end and with a heavy sigh the Kou Prince lowered his spear, turning toward the approaching dark haired figure. "What is it, priest?"

"Hey! Greeting me in such a way..." Judal replied acting hurt. He reached out, threading pale, darkly painted fingers through short, indigo strands.

Hakuryuu was hoping to get in a few hours of early morning practice but as it seemed to him, he never had much luck in his life. Sometimes Hakuryuu wondered if Fate wasn't somehow cursing him, taunting him for still being alive when he should have died years ago. Not that he took life for granted - he was immensely thankful to his sister who had practically raised him and it was because of her that he had learned to rely on himself. A cold shiver ran up his back as he thought about Hakuei. As much as he adored his sister, he'd never forget nearly dying from her cooking. It was cause enough to ban her from it entirely, learning for himself. Cooking was, surprisingly, something he actually excelled at.

"It's a bother having you here when I'm training" Hakuryuu replied, ignoring Judal as he fussed with his hair.

"What a waste of time." Judal replied with a smirk. "You should just clear a dungeon instead, then you'll have plenty of power."

"I'd rather not." Hakuryuu merely watched Judal curl his fingers through the dark strands in the manner of a young child. While Hakuryuu often cold shouldered the priest, he'd let him continue until he grew bored and left him alone. It seemed to work and the ten minutes it took to go from meeting Judal to his wandering off was more of a forced rest period.

"Refusing again is it?" Judal caught on to the prince's noncommittal answers, even if he was dense and distracted most of the time. But today he wasn't going to let Hakuryuu go so easily. "Then let's try something else."

Hakuryuu drew back to half-stare at the priest's excitable scarlet eyes nonplused. He knew well enough what kind of things interested Judal and from personal experience being an ice sculpture was something you only wanted to do once.

"Prove to me that you don't need - _my_ - power." Judal said with clear emphasis on himself. Inserting his hand down his black top he withdrew a small silver and ruby tipped scepter. "That you're not just some weakling."

Hakuryuu tightened the grip on his spear, not trusting Judal at all. Which was also from prior experience as the magi tended to fling magic toward him without warning. Come to think on it, Hakuryuu could count on both hands and toes the number of times the priest had flung shards of ice randomly, leaving more than a few of Kou's buildings an iceberg in the middle of a summer's heat.

"I don't want to fight you. I don't want anything to do with you!" So he said, but his voice trembled slightly with nervous tension. Ah! Why did the priest keep insisting? He really had no clue as to why Judal bothered him all the time and right now he was very close to unleashing his contained emotions, letting them out to run wild. A reason to why he was called such an embarrassing nickname by the priest.

"Ha? Why not? I'll make it really easy for you this time." Judal flipped his scepter skillfully between his index and middle fingers, his voice full of playful laugher. "Come _on~_ I'll even let you attack me first."

"I...I can't win against you." The grip on Hakuryuu's spear tightened, turning his fingers a light shade of red. "And I'm not all that strong yet." It wasn't really an excuse, or a lie. He truly did feel worthless when facing someone as strong as Judal and the magi's power went hand in hand with his impudent nature.

Judal, however, wasn't so easily satisfied. Though he could be distracted easily enough and Hakuryuu had a bad habit of thinking that one day Judal would be normal. At least normal in a predictable, saner way.

The magi chuckled in what could be taken as patronizing. "Then stay a pathetic crybaby forever!" The magi stirred up the rukh into his scepter, centering them into a bright ball of light before firing it off toward Hakuryuu.

In an instance Hakuryuu's mind told him that such an attack could be countered against with his abilities. In particular, a recently practiced one. And he felt within him the desire to impress, to prove he was more than a simple, crying child. It was small, buried amidst hesitation and doubt and he wondered if he could - or would - suppress his negativity as he looked into the wild eyes of the superior figure standing tall and dark before him. Or would he simple let the man defeat him like always? Running was certainly an option and there was plenty of room to flee. The Magi wouldn't follow him far.

With a breath, his decision finally made, Hakuyuu's slender palm expertly spun the pole of his spear, easily scattering the rukh against the now shimmering glow of his blade. The two watched as the golden light drifted off and faded away. And for the first time since Hakuryuu had learned of this ability he had finally been able to use it.

"Heh." Judal smiled, clearly impressed and lowered his scepter. "When did my cute little prince learn a trick like that?"

Hakuryuu didn't want to say, so he remained silent as Judal skipped over to him, patting him on the head. "_Hey~_ with a useful skill like that you can go and capture a dungeon."

"What is it with you? It's always dungeons and power. I don't want to clear a dungeon with you." Hakuryuu pushed Judal's hand away. "Ever, ever! I hate you and I wish you'd leave me alone you...you...m-makeup wearing idiot!"

This kind of thing is why Judal found the prince infinitely more interesting than anyone else. He didn't even have to be bribed to hang around. "It's so boring otherwise. Don't you think so to, Haku-chan?" Judal poked at the prince's shoulder.

"I just want to be strong like my sister. I'm a prince damn it, why does this always happen to me?" Hakuryuu cried, turning away from Judal. He slumped down, spear still in hand to lean against as tears freely spilled from his eyes.

"Hey, I'm offering you free power, so just take it. Then you can be strong enough to become king." Stepping in front of Hakuryuu, Judal motioned widely in demonstration to the amount of tangible power Hakuryuu could potentially have. "I'll even hold your _hand~_"

"No, I hate you! Now go away." Hakuryuu had expected that, for Judal to get bored and leave him to his tears. What he hadn't expected was the feeling of warm moisture pressing against his cheek - of a body leaning in close to his own.

Judal was on all fours, knees against the ground, hands and fingers lightly pressing against Hakuryuu's shoulders as he continued to slowly caress his tongue against the rough flesh. Having the priest so close and in such a way made his body shiver and without meaning to his breath came out in a soft gasp.

"What are you...?" Hakuryuu questioned, stunned by this going on. It was such a change from before and he had been expecting either boredom or frustration, the usual show of emotion whenever he rejected Judal's offers or lacked the will to fight him back.

This odd situation and ambiguous atmosphere made him fall quiet. Was it that...Judal was trying to make him feel better? It was hard to believe such an emotion existed within the magi, that Judal could do anything that wasn't completely mad.

And this was that. The actions of a completely wild and neurotic priest. He even looked it, with his purple toned, crimson eyes that gave an impression the magi often relaxed with the puffing of a hookah on lazy afternoons. Hakuryuu was thankful Judal's eyes were closed for the moment.

"Y-you can't just go up to people and lick them!" Hakuryuu protested, half way between moving away and staying. It ended up being an odd shift against Judal's body which caused another soft gasp to escape his lips.

"Well, I do." Judal replied lifting up slightly, oblivious to Hakuryuu's flushed and nervous look.

Then the magi learned in to finish what he had started. His moist, warm tongue teasing against the clear lines of smoothed and scarred flesh. Only when he had heard Hakuryuu's soft moan was he satisfied enough to stop and draw back. To Judal, this was the declaration of defeat, which meant he had won. And he liked that. A lot. Both things really, licking and winning were equally as pleasing to him, as he had just found out.

This idea had come from one part being hungry - as the prince's scar reminded him of a peach - and another in which he had overheard that someone could be defeated by seducing them. He hadn't really understood what this meant or what he was supposed to do but since Hakuryuu wanted to cry more than fight, it was the perfect chance to try this out and the resulting odd noise had obviously proved...something. Whatever it was, he was having fun doing it and it appeared his prince was enjoying their company as well for a change.

"Y-you're a moron!" Hakuryuu said, flushing. It felt oddly nice to have someone so close, even if it was with a weirdo like Judal. He didn't completely hate the brat but he'd never understand him either.

Distracted by his thoughts Hakuryuu hadn't noticed Judal shifting about until he felt something press against his lips. Soft, warm and sweet tasting. A peach was being shoved into his mouth by a grinning Judal. "Hey, taste this. It's like you, but better."

"What do―mmpfh!" Hakuryuu was cut off prematurely, the fruit now half in and half out of his mouth. The way it had been inserted made it difficult for him to bite or chew at and Judal was pushing Hakuryuu's hands away from his attempt to dislodge it. Then, as if offended, Judal began lightly slapping Hakuryuu's cheeks, beating upon them like a drum and laughing. In protest Hakuryuu's spat out the peach, watching it land within his lap.

"Hey, don't you know how to eat properly?" Judal replied, picking up the peach and running his fingers slowly over the teeth marks with ample curiosity.

"Next time, try not to shove the whole thing into my mouth." Honestly, did Judal not have any manners or sense of common decency?

Hakuryuu watched as the magi sat back, oddly involved in his task of gouging out clumps of fruit with his dark nails. When Judal had amassed a sizeable handful he shoved them into Hakuryuu's mouth rather unceremoniously. "You're so troublesome, Crybaby-chan."

The Kou prince had little choice but to accept Judal's offering. Or help. Or whatever it was the magi was trying to do. So, with a mouth full Hakuryuu chewed, swallowed and ironically enjoyed himself. Then Judal offered him more, shoving his hand against his face again, only this time not so roughly.

After three forced handfuls, Hakuryuu's face was now a sticky mess of juice and pulp and as he raised a hand to wipe at his mouth, Judal stopped him. Crimson eyes, burning with hunger and curiosity gazed into shocked cerulean. With a smirk, Judal descended, devouring Hakuryuu.

The prince felt an odd wave of ecstasy wash over him, his body shivering deeply, his voice echoing a soft sigh as Judal continuously flicked his balmy tongue over the smooth skin of his chin and cheeks. Judal made it clear he had no intention of stopping until he had sucked and licked off every bit of juice and Hakuryuu closed his eyes, leaning back to let him. It really felt too good to have him stop now.

"So you _can_ do more than cry." Judal slid his cherry hued tongue over his own lips. The magi seemed to be enjoying himself as much as the prince below him was.

"S-Shut up!" The tone was more of a whimper than the irritation it was meant to be and Hakuryuu's face now felt damp and tingly. Truthfully, he missed those curious sensations now that Judal had stopped.

"Hey, what's with that look?" Judal asked as he sat up to lick his fingers, his attention drawn to cleaning the bits of peach he had forgotten were imbedded beneath his nails.

"Nothing. Just...go back to whatever you're doing." Hakuryuu could feel his face grow warm as his blush deepened. Judal grinned, taking it as literal as Hakuryuu had meant it and leaning down, the magi brushed his tongue along Hakuryuu's chapped lips.

Hakuryuu shuddered, moaning deeply once more. "My victory _cry~_" Judal's smile brightened as he attempted to rise up.

"H-Hey!" And Hakuryuu was placing his hands against Judal's clothed shoulders, pulling him back down. Warm lips enclosed upon Judal's as Hakuryuu pressed against the magi's tinted lips, savoring and devouring him a fashion that suggested Hakuryuu had been practicing for this moment. Or a moment in which he had wanted to kiss someone for the first time.

The prince deepened their kiss, pressing up against Judal's body and moaning against him contentedly. He felt Judal struggle as if to regain control of the situation and drawing out of the kiss the magi took a deep, shuddering breath. Hakuryuu watched, licking acrossed his own lips in an oddly showy way, feeling vitalized by actually winning against him. Not that Judal would ever accept or admit this was the case. But that was alright, he had accomplished more than running from him this time.

"…Did I prove myself to you?" Hakuryuu asked as he felt the scorching stare of crimson upon him. And in that same instant, Judal smiled. The magi's eyes shifted, showing the unadultered gratification of a mind affected by depravity.

Laughing as he usually did, Judal rose up, drawing away from his favored prince. "Like I always said, you'd make a better emperor than most."

Then Judal strolled away, leaving Hakuryuu to watch the sway of night as it departed, leaving the prince's yearnings to smolder within him.


	2. An Infusion of Magoi

A/N - Thanks to SarcasticSeraph, yasminemohamed91 and everyone else whose read and enjoyed this. Now you'll see why it's labeled M. It's a bit of a switch off, but it will be Hakuryuu taking the dominate role

* * *

An Infusion of Magoi

"I'm _so~ hungry~_" Judal's lazy voice complained loudly, causing Hakuryuu to sigh and close his eyes in an attempt not to draw his palm up to his forehead. "Hey, hurry up and feed me crybaby." Judal said as he sat himself indian style, his hands resting in his lap and sitting uncommonly still. For that moment anyways. A moment wouldn't last long as the time it took between Judal asking for something and getting it resulted in how behaved he acted. The longer the time between the two, the more rowdy and demanding he became.

"_Ha~ ku~ ryuu~_" Judal whined, leaning back as if he was going to faint if he didn't get food soon.

The Kou prince was generally well-mannered and courteous on a normal basis, however...when it came to someone such as Judal he found that his patience often worn thin. Behind the kind smile and serious nature lied a crybaby with the assertion of a shy teenager.

Reaching into the basket of apples that stood upon the small table within his room, Hakuryuu drew one out and stuffed it into the magi's mouth. Crimson eyes widened then relaxed into their usual lunacy as Judal removed the fruit, his voice breaking into laugher. "Haku-_chan~"_ He placed the apple into his prince's palm, caressing against the calloused fingers as he did so. "Cut it for _me~_"

"W-Why should I?" Hakuryuu replied as he looked down at their hands, at Judal idly - almost curiously - stroking along them. He hadn't wanted to draw away, so soft and warm was that caress but he knew it wouldn't last. Reluctantly, Hakuryuu pulled away.

"Because I'm older and you have to do what I say." Judal said, switching to sit on his knees and rocking back and forth, obviously bored and full of energy.

"That's a terrible reason." Hakuryuu should have known that Judal wouldn't understand what it meant to caress someone's hand in such a manner. Still, it felt nice but letting go created an emptiness he'd forever be addicted to filling.

"I'm also taller, more powerful and prettier than you." Judal said, jabbing a thumb at himself and grinning pridefuly.

Hakuryuu couldn't argue against that. "If you promise to leave me alone after, I'll go ahead and feed you."

Excitedly Judal bounced on the bed, switching about to sit indian style once more while Hakuryuu looked around for something sharp and easy to handle. Failing to find anything of use, his eyes turned to the fruit and wooden hand holding it. A strange sort of epiphany dawned on him as he recalled that Judal's words, touch and actions generally favored the injuries or oddities within him and just moments ago it had been the life infused limb that Judal had chosen to caress.

Judal's loud complaints of hunger called Hakuryuu back from his thoughts. Those thoughts had, however, given him a rather unique idea. Placing the apple firmly on the table he reached out with his arm, forming it into a blade. Oddly enough, the coil of sharp branches had become something useable, something sharp and with a measured, downward slice, cut the apple into several pieces. Gathering them within his good hand, Hakuryuu turned to the impatient figure lying prone on his bed.

The magi rose up with peaked interest and Hakuryuu blushed, looking away and to his arm as it reformed itself. The wood twisted and knotted, creating his fingers, palm and arm then swathed it all within a buff of sandy oak.

"Took you long enough." Another complaint from the magi as Judal closed his ruse painted eyes. Parting the tinted lips, Judal opened his mouth widely, waiting for his prince to feed him. "_Ah~_"

Taking one of the apple slices from his palm, Hakuryuu gently set the wedge into the magi's mouth and onto the reddened tongue. Then watched as Judal closed his lips, watched as the magi chewed and savored the sweet fruit and watched, still, as the ruby eyes opened, staring into soft cerulean. The resulting moan from the lithe figure caused Hakuryuu to blush and look away.

"That's _so~_ nice." Judal drawled, licking his lips, then demanded more in that same impassioned manner. Keeping his mouth open, Judal clicked his tongue in impatience when Hakuryuu hadn't immediately given him another. And after the fourth consecutive piece, Judal captured his prince's fingers within his mouth, stroking his tongue along them before drawing off to munch contentedly on his offering.

"_More~_" Judal insisted as a flushed Hakuryuu fed him the last piece.

"T-That was the last of it."

"_What~_? Then, go get me another." Judal's drawled tone sang, persuading those that heard it to do as he desired.

"Why should I? You came in here and demanded I feed you. I should have known you wouldn't leave, even if you promised you'd do so." Hakuryuu attempted to resist but as bright ruby eyes fixed upon his he felt that weakness to give in emerging.

Feeling the shift of rukh within his prince, Judal drew his arms around Hakuryuu's neck, urging him to surrender. Then - to further seal his victory - blew a slow, cooled breath against Hakuryuu's cheek.

"I. Want. Some. _More~_" Judal's voice was aflame as he slid the tip of his silky tongue acrossed his prince's untinted lip before pressing against them in a deep kiss. Submitting with a shivering moan, Hakuryuu leaned in to return the magi's kiss, a passion stirring within him.

Drawing back to sit on this knees, Judal smiled, pleased at his prince's flushed features and watched as Hakuryuu retrieved another orb of fruit for him. Snatching it quickly, Judal stuck it into Hakuryuu's mouth. "Bite down on this for me." And Hakuryuu did, sinking his teeth into the ripe fruit and biting off a moderate sized piece for himself.

Satisfied, Judal withdrew it, eating the rest of it himself. Not only was he enjoying Hakuryuu's magoi, but also the frantic circling of the prince's rukh. It was so much fun watching them react to what he did, as well as those interesting facial expressions.

"Ha!?" Judal startled slightly as Hakuryuu reached out, catching his hand by the wrist and pushing him back into the bed. Grabbing his other wrist, Hakuryuu drew both above the magi's head then shifted to draw over him and leaning in, Hakuryuu kissed the magi deeply.

Judal protested, preferring to be the one in control but as Hakuryuu's tongue pressed against magi's lips, he parted them, his mind shifting to this new curious activity that Hakuryuu's was involving himself with. The slickened, thick tongue of his prince slid up against his own in what could be called a fervor of excitement.

Hakuryuu then moaned heavily within the magi's mouth, his fingers slipping between Judal's as he pressed his body firmly against the magi's, pressing him down into the bed. It was such a rapt and pleasant sensation that Judal decided he'd allowed Hakuryuu to continue. Then, as if to fortify this new found desire, both bodies shuddered against the other, their breaths echoing sounds of enjoyment.

Not wanting Hakuryuu to get the better of him, Judal began to play back, letting his slender tongue travel a circle around Hakuryuu's. Gliding it up against the prince's, he curved and curled around it, the two combating each other in a playful match. Instinctively, Judal began to incline his body slowly against Hakuryuu's, causing him to cry out softly.

Reluctantly Hakuryuu pulled away, his need for breath more pressing than his need for the magi beneath him. Leaning back against the pillows with a small, disappointed sound, Judal took a deep shuddering breath, his eyes slipping into something licentious in nature.

Meeting this unexpected look, Hakuryuu blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just...I felt as if I should do that." His body was still poised over Judal's as it shivered.

The sight of Hakuryuu's trembling body and the soft, panting of breath aroused the magi more than anything. "Ha, you did something you wanted to do." Judal licked his own lips, arching his body up against Hakuryuu's. He wanted to feel that oddly satisfying sensation that had begun to pulsate within himself.

"Y-yeah." Again Hakuryuu's body convulsed and he closed his eyes to moan softly.

Judal continued to press his clothed body against the prince's. "You should do stuff like that more often. It's fun."

Taking the words as an invitation to continue, Hakuryuu shifted over to sit beside Judal, his fingers nervously gliding acrossed the magi's hips. This slow, hesitance of touch awe-struck Judal, causing his face to rise in color and his body to shiver intensely.

"H-Hey!" Judal hadn't expected such a sudden feeling of elation. And it came each time his prince's fingers brushed against his lower body.

"You...make cute noises." Hakuryuu said by way of excuse for his actions.

"That's because I am _cute~_" Judal slipped back against the bedding with a deep, pleasured moan when he realized Hakuryuu's intentions weren't on controlling him.

Placing his hands at the magi's hips, Hakuryuu slid the black silken material over them, down and off. As Hakuryuu's fingers returned to hip level, he could clearly see the swelled organ rising slightly between the expanse of smoothed skin.

"Hey!" Judal protested again, drawing up in slight alarm. He was unsure of what his prince was doing and once more slipped into defending himself against someone else touching him in ways he didn't explicitly give permission for.

"Be quiet and lie back."

"Don't tell me _whaaaa~ ahhh~"_ Judal cried out, his sentence trailing off into a deep, velvety moan as Hakuryuu's hand curled around Judal's flesh. With a slight upwards tug, the prince's hand began to slowly stroke over Judal's hardening cock, causing the magi to cry out heavily again, his darkly painted nails digging into the sheets as his hips convulsed on their own. Judal could hardly speak, let alone breathe and all he found he could do was call out against this indulgent assault against his body.

Hakuryuu was a bit surprised, the slow caress of fingers against him was already invoking such pleasured, ravenous responses that he wasn't sure if he should tease him or let him rest from what was obviously an experience he was not used to.

"D-Don't..." Judal cried breathlessly, his body meeting the rise and fall of Hakuryuu's hand, often with a shudder. Gasping, a moan escaping his lips, the magi spoke again. "S-stop."

"S-Sorry! I-I thought that...you would like this." Hakuryuu withdrew his hand quickly, flushing heavily. Had he been wrong? Did he go too far this time?

"Don't stop you bastard! _Ahhh~"_ Judal cried in frustration, grabbing Hakuryuu's hand roughly and placing it back over him, hoping that the prince would go back to doing whatever the heck it was that made him feel so damned good.

"O-Oh...you meant..." Hakuryuu trailed off embarrassed and flushed.

Noticing that a pearl-like liquid had beaded up from the tip and curious for its taste, Hakuryuu leaned down, hungrily lapping a moistened tongue against it. With a sharp cry, Judal declared his acceptance of such an act and so Hakuryuu continued, pressing his lips against the skin and kissing against it before drawing it in and sucking softly.

At this, Judal cried out loudly - enough that people would have known exactly what was taking place, though it was a little late to stop now. Judal gripped against the strands of Hakuryuu's hair, keeping the prince's head locked downward as the magi's hips thrusted up to meet the prince's mouth. Hakuryuu could hear the frantic panting and moaning from Judal as he worked his mouth in firm, moderately paced strokes.

By no means was Hakuryuu the leading type, it had just been the fact that Judal's body urged him on, wanting this as much as he did. And now the prince found himself acting to please the magi, desiring to hear these pleasant cries and tugs against his hair. For the first time he felt that Judal truly wanted him, even if it was in such a way as this.

Impatiently, Judal thrusted up into his prince's mouth and Hakuryuu had to press his hands against the magi's waist in order not to choke upon him but Judal merely complained, which didn't last long before he was crying out again, hips jerking against the prince's hands needingly.

Hakuryuu was attempting to take his time, swallowing and sucking upon the swell of Judal's staff, but Judal - more than likely bored and wanting more from this - was pushing Hakuryuu into what _he_ wanted. So, with a deep, throaty moan of his own, Hakuryuu gave in, following the pace of Judal's hips. He drew his mouth against him with strong, quick successions as his tongue roamed and curled over the thickness, his lips wetly suctioning against the shaft heatedly.

With a loud, shuddering cry, a flood of warm, milky-white liquid flowed down Hakuryuu's throat. As this was meant for Judal's pleasure Hakuryuu couldn't exactly complain. After all, not only did he get to taste Judal, he got to see a cute unexpected side of him.

Spent, Judal fell back, his breath full of soft, satisfied moans. "...What was that anyways?" Those wild, half-mad eyes were now fixed upon his prince.

Hakuryuu blushed furiously. "Call it...a gift." Hakuryuu was definitely the wrong person to start explaining the finer points of sex. He figured that was as good enough an explanation as any.

"Heh, alright. I'll accept your _gift_ Haku-_chan~"_ and with that Judal flopped over, draping Hakuryuu's satin sheet over him before drifting off to sleep.

Hakuryuu sat there, slightly stunned by this response. But then…with such a needy, overbearing person it made sense that Judal would have either fallen asleep or wandered off after getting what he wanted. And now, with his own body aching, Hakuryuu left to take care of his own needs.


End file.
